falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Promethius20
CaptainCain/welcome Hello Promethius and welcome to our wiki. As I do with all new users I invite them to visit my page the Freedom of the Sea Society, go to the notable sailor section and make your own character. You'd be joining the ranks of people who have contributed there like LMG (our chat mod), T42, Florida Born 77, Walrusking and so on. Again welcome and I look forward to your addition to the page. CaptainCain (talk) 13:42, August 17, 2014 (UTC) I deleted the Niner page as it was effectively someone else's content that you weren't able to recreate for lack of information, and because you left it in the format of talking about a video game as opposed to the way we present our articles here. Hope you're not too discouraged, why not try something of your own creation?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 03:29, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Im not discouraged at all. you made a good argument that Fanmade video game content is not the same thing as fannon. besides i saved all of the stuff i had wrote in the niner page on a text file just in case the Niner Page shows up later on the Fallout mod wikia and i can put that page on the wikia it was supposed to be on. But for the past few days you have gotten me more interested in creating stories of my own. To be honest i really was looking forward to creating a Fannon version of the Niner character instead of a video game version of the Niner character. Promethius20 (talk) 01:13, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Please don't add WIP tags to the state articles.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 13:19, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :Generally speaking the only thing that needs to be added to state articles are links to articles set in those states. They are just hubs to direct users.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 14:30, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :I'm gonna have to ask that you stop editing the Fighting 33rd as all that seems to be changed were several red links that led nowhere and more pointless edits, please cease the edits. CaptainCain (talk) 12:34, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Your Edits on my Articles Your edits are not appreciated, as you seem to be deleting whole sections of text rather than 'fixing spelling errors'. In future, if you intend to delete whole blocks of text on my articles that, might I add, aren't even spelling errors, inform me and I will decide whether or not you can do so. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 14:28, November 21, 2014 (UTC) i disagree , my edit to Vault 42 was spell check edit. i only made its data grow by 3 bytes. Promethius20 (talk) 02:32, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Listen Promethius, this got my attention and I have to say you did the same thing with some of my articles. If you wanna fix grammar fine but don't rearrange whole sentences, paragraphs and so on. The whole point of making an edit is to simply fix a misspelled word not to rearrange the whole thing to fit what you view as correct, this isn't your work afterall, that'd be like me going onto your user page and rewriting the whole thing simply because it displeases me. So bottom line, consult me when you edit my articles they are my work afterall and I like to keep them in the same format as they were before. I'm trying to go about this in the nicest way possible and I hope to keep it that way, I apologize if I offend you it simply something that has been bugging me in the past. CaptainCain (talk) 04:17, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Clearly you haven't heeded any of the warnings from the past about removing content from pages. Until you understand that you cannot arbitrarily remove content, add red links or any number of the unneeded, and unnecessary edits you unscrupulously performed in the past, you will receive a ban, the more you behave in this manner the longer these bans will become. I'm not even ruling out a perma-ban in this case. CaptainCain (talk) 20:47, August 6, 2016 (UTC)